Seal Lullaby
by TruffleHead
Summary: Because I have too many Sigyn x Loki feels not to. A collection of Siki drabbles, ranging from angsty to fluffy to both. Title is based on Eric Whitacre's 'Seal Lullaby', because, let's face it, it's inspiration for just about everything I write right now.
1. Seal Lullaby, Chapter 1

**Just a way to keep my creative juices flowing while I write my other multi-chapters. :) Updates will be sporadic. **

Sigyn laughed, so full and genuine that it made Loki smile. He had made that happen, he had inspired that laughter. It made his heart swell.

Sigyn spun in his arms again, and he quickly scanned the room, full of other dancing couples, to find that they were actually drawing quite a lot of attention to themselves. As modest as Sigyn was, she was actually quite a good dancer, and, although he danced so scarcely he hadn't many chances to prove it, he was far from bad as well.

"Oh, let them stare," Sigyn teased him as she noticed his attention had begun to drift elsewhere.

He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly, finding her unusual boldness (due to the mead, no doubt) amusing.

"They're simply jealous." She said decidedly.

"Are they now?" Loki asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead before moving to spin her around once again.

"Yes," Sigyn said, breathless. As the music started to calm, she moved to press herself to his chest. He rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"How could they not be?" He murmured. "Your beauty surpasses them all tenfold, and they all know it."

"That's very kind of you," Sigyn said, snorting, "but far from true."

"It's true to me," Loki said, quietly.

Pulling away, slightly, Sigyn looked up into his eyes, the gratitude plain in her expression. She reached up a hand, her slender finders brushing his cheek. "You're so sweet, Loki." She smiled, briefly. "How can nobody else see that?"

"They see what they want to see," he said, his voice indifferent, as if it didn't bother him at all. But Sigyn knew him better than that. It hurt him. Her brow furrowed, confused and upset, and she opened up her mouth to argue, but Loki bent down and kissed it to silence her.

"Are you tired?" He asked softly after a couple moments. "We can go upstairs any time you'd like."

She pouted at him, frustrated that he wouldn't let her speak but not wanting to press the subject any further. Sigyn glanced around them, at all the eyes- surely the kiss had brought on many more- suddenly hating them. She could practically hear their thoughts. They all thought that the thought of kissing the God of Mischief was revolting.

"Yes, if that's alright, I'd like to go up." She grumbled. Loki knew what was bothering her. It was the same thing that was eating at him. It just made him want to clutch Sigyn tighter. It made him feel like he didn't deserve her. That's certainly what everyone else thought.

"Of course," he said, softly, kissing her head again. He muttered some quick runes, and they disappeared from the hall.

**And, I don't imagine many of you will have them, but if you do have a request for me, I'd do it gladly. :)**

**Lexi**


	2. Seal Lullaby, Chapter 2

**Brief background: Thor's hammer gets stolen by Thrym, a frost giant king, and he says that he will only give it back if they give him Freyja as his wife. So, naturally, Loki dresses Thor up as Freyja and, trying to impress his wife, Thrym gives 'Freyja' Mjollnir. Which ended badly.**

"Thor 'lost his hammer'," Loki said irritably as he stormed in through the door to his chambers, heading directly into their closet- probably to get his traveling cloak, Sigyn guessed. If something had happened to Thor's precious hammer then they would almost certainly make Loki fix it.

Sigyn rose from the chair she had been reading in and leaned against the doorway, watching her husband huff in annoyance and rummage through the clothing.

"Although how he can lose an object that he values practically more his wife," Sigyn rolled her eyes at that, "is beyond me."

"Who has stolen it?" Sigyn asked, jumping to the conclusion immediately.

"Well, after they ruled out _me_," he gave her a pointed look, "I was able to identify a trace of magic belonging to Thrym."

"The frost giant king?" Sigyn asked, surprised.

Loki nodded, but then flashed a grin. "Although I may have a bit of a plan to get a laugh out of this yet."

_God help us_, Sigyn thought, but she smiled. "Which is?" She asked. Loki only grinned and turned back to the clothing. With a start, she realized he was on the wrong side of the closet.

"Loki... why are you going through my dresses?"

"Ah, yes, do you mind if I borrow one?" Loki asked, not even looking up.

"Of course not-" she started.

"Ah, good, I was counting on that bit." He paused, pulling a dress from the closet. "Although, I suppose there would be a certain satisfaction that could be gained from stealing something of Sif's." Loki chuckled.

"Well, as much as I think your own green suits you," she began, watching as he held up a deep green dress to inspect it, "I'd have to protest to you wearing that thing around town."

He gave her a look. "Of course not, that would be silly." Seemingly satisfied with the dress, Loki nodded and draped it over his arm. "This will be Thor's."

Sigyn had reached the point in Loki's plans where she thought it best just to pretend she knew what on earth was going on.

Loki, moving to exit the closet, looked down at Sigyn and quirked a smile. "I swear I'll explain everything when I get back, but, well..." he made a face. "You know how Thor gets when he's kept waiting."

Sigyn smiled her understanding and Loki grinned, kissed her on the cheek, and ran out of the room.

**And my headcanon is that Loki borrows one of Sigyn's dresses to do so.**

**SAINTIXE56- thanks again for your request, my plot bunnies are still playing around with it. :)**

**Lexi**


End file.
